Homewrecker
by SofiaBirkhoff
Summary: Who is this new recruit? Powerful, she is. Stubborn, good fighter, strong and intelligent, she looks like the perfect agent. But why is Percy taking such a personnal interest? Will Birkhoff manage to understand why Percy saved her from death row? Or is she just another of Percy's little secrets, hidden in plain sight... Happens somewhere after season1 episode16. No spoils, promise.
1. What is that?

**I had a dream one day and basically, i was this totally different person, and i was taken to Divison (which fan never dreamed of that huh ? ^^) and so i wrote the first dream, and weirdly, i had a couple more, with the same character, and i wrote them all, to remember them, because they were kinda cool, and epic x) and so on, i decided to turn those "scenes" into a whole story and i actually wrote quite a lot. With my Balex story, i got good and adorable feedbacks about people liking my style of writing, so i though, well, why not put my other Nikita story in here.**

**Okay, this is like, a teaser/trailer for the actual story because i don't know if it will actually work. so please, tell me if you guys want the rest, because i have a lot of chapters, but i don't know if it is good. So yeaah...**

**I genuinely hope you will enjoy it. **

**EDIT : For optimum cool thinggy listen to : SONG 2 by BLUR**

* * *

The doors busted open and screams were immediately heard. Two guards, all dressed in black, were holding a young girl's arm; carrying her towards the operation's room. Percy, alerted by the yells, turned and watched the scene through the big glass window. He couldn't see the young woman's face, but by looking at how she was fighting back at the guards, almost breaking out, he knew it was her, for the second he got his eyes on her, he recognized her. She was rather small. Very thin, but quite muscular actually. She had long wavy blond hair going down to her hips. They were flying and flipping around her as she threw punches and kicks to the men holding her.

She groaned and threw her right elbow at one the guards' throat. He chocked, release the grab he had on her and fell to the floor. She used the movement to start running in front of her, the other guard stunt of surprise. He began chasing her through the recruits training area. The young girl analyzed quickly her environment and made most of it. She ran to a column, used it as a springboard and in a swing, punched the guard's temple. With a shriek of pain, he retreat his hands to his head, holding it in trying of releasing the pain. She kicked him in the crotch and finished him with a knee in the face. She stopped and stared at the motionless body on the floor. She'd done it again. How much was it now? 10? 20? She had lost count since a long time already. She sucked up the blood from her mouth and spat it on the floor with a glance of discuss to chat she had done. She turned around in idea of going back from where she came; but turned to face approximately 25 young people staring at her. She murdered before throwing with a dangerous voice:

"What are you all looking at?" Almost instantly, all the recruits returned to their daily training, whispering with their neighbor about this mysterious girl who had just taken out two Division guards.

"What is that?" Birkhoff asked, back in Opps. Percy smirked, turned to face Birkhoff, Michael and Amanda and answered in his very serious typical tone:

"That; is our new recruit." He then offered the assistance a Percysmile of contempt and left the Opps room. A few seconds, Amanda got called elsewhere for god knows what and were only left Michael and Birkhoff in the big computer room.

"Please tell me she doesn't need your training." Michael gave a faint smile at Birkhoff's try at a joke and resumed staring at the mysterious young girl. There was something about her that he felt was… Somewhat familiar.

"I just… I don't understand." Michael said. He plunked his lips, frowned and patted Birkhoff's shoulder before walking out of the room. The engineer was now alone in the big room; he sat back in his big leather chair and let himself to leisure. He continued to depict this mysterious girl, loosing himself in analysis, without really knowing were his mind was going.

Just a few minutes later, he saw Amanda walking up to the young girl and talking to her. The blonde didn't seem to care, and didn't even bother to answer but still followed the older woman all the way to her office. Amanda sat in her couch and poured the tea in the delicate green porcelain cups and added two sugars. With a motion of her hand, she invited the young girl to sit in front of her, in the other silver skai armchair. The blond did so, and locked her eyes on the eldest. Their eyesight crossed when Amanda raised her head.

'So, what is your name?" She asked, in a seemingly nice voice. The blonde girl didn't answer; she crossed her arms on her chest and continued staring at the woman. "You know, you have nothing to fear, nobody will hurt you here." The young lady still didn't answer Amanda. 'Don't worry. Whatever problems you haven we can help." All of Amanda's questions remained without answers from the young woman, and after almost an hour of silence, Amanda resigned and brought the young girl to her room. She closed the door behind her, locked it and walked to Percy's Office.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :D**


	2. Okay smartass

**I was thinking. With the super small little stuff i gave you, it woul dbe pretty hard to get an idea of the story, so there is the second, or actually first chapter. But i am not going to number them, just give them names, it'll be enough.**

* * *

"You should be careful of what you're going girl." Jaden sneaked up on the new recruit at lunch time. The blond girl gave her a dirty look and stayed silent. Jaden not used to be ignored, sat in front of her and challenged her through a heavy gaze.

"What, you lost your tongue sweetheart?" She received a killer glance from the young woman but the silence was still coming from her lips. Jaden frowned, irritated by the other girl's behavior. Such a lack of respect.

"Okay smartass. Answer me or I beat the shit out of you!" Jaden yelled, banging her fits on the lunch table. She got up and pushed the table away. The blonde girl closed her eyes for a second, stirred up because of this annoying situation. She got up, rolled her shoulders and looked around. The recruit had formed a circle around them, pushing the tables away. The blonde girl made her neck crack and clenched her fists. "Here we go." She murmured before Jaden jumped on her. She countered her punch and rolled away. Jaden, enraged, didn't think and just ran to the blonde who was on the floor. The new recruit kicked her in the stomach; Jaden flew a few feet away. The blonde rose up and shook her hands. She approached Jaden in a slow pace and punched her throat; Jaden was paralyzed for a few seconds. The blonde used the moment to combo and kicked the behind of her knee; Jaden fell to the floor; punched her jaw and threw an elbow to her temple. Jaden fell face flat on the white floor of the room and didn't respond. The new recruit was declared winner by some random other guy recruit who raised her hand in the air. Birkhoff, who watched the scene from far away, wondered where this mysterious young woman learned all her moves. How could she be that good without being in Division before? Birkhoff, even if he was not the typical Agent, was pretty good in hand combat and he frowned to the idea that this little lady could actually take him. He shook his head and continued to his destination, the pit.

"RECRUIT!" A loud voice was heard in the lunch room. The blond girl turned and faced the guard who just had called her. "Come here!" She climbed the few steps and the guard escorted her all the way to the Opps room. She entered with little steps, not sure what was going to happen.

"There she is." Percy said. He grabbed the young woman's hand and brought her to Michael. "This is your new assignment Michael. Make sure she fits in here; provide her with her every request."

"But, she's a recruit. Recruits don't have rights." Michael contested.

"Do as you are told." Percy said, dead serious before exiting the room.

"Okay, well… How has it been doing for the moment?" Michael asked the blond girl.

"Pretty good. There are some knuckleheads but Heh."

"Do you need anything?" Michael asked with a half smile.

"A computer?" She answered, wondering if she could really ask something as big as a computer.

"Huh sure. I'll go talk to Birkhoff, wait here." Michael departed and the young woman was left alone in the Opps room. She let her fingers run on the tables as she walked through the different aisle. She finally sat in front of one of the computers and looked around. She accessed the satellite pictures and typed an address from somewhere in Europe. She was reckoning the area when the doors opened and she heard a scream.

"GET OFF THIS COMPUTER RIGHT NOW!" she raised her eye, saw an infuriated Birkhoff running her way and closed quickly the satellite window. She got up and stepped away from the chair.

"What did you do? What did you touch?" He asked in frenzy, clicking and typing stuff away on the computer.

"Nothing. I swear nothing." She said in a little voice, barely audible. Michael frowned, worried for the young girl.

"Anyway, Birkhoff, you need to install a computer in the girl's room." He then explained.

"What?" Birkhoff exclaimed, surprised.

"Courtesy of Percy, we have to do whatever this young recruit is asking." Michael and Birkhoff started having a conversation about the young woman, just as if she wasn't standing a few inches away from them. She crossed her arm in front of her chest, seriously pissed off by their behavior.

"Oh, she's little Miss Nikita now?" Birkhoff scorned.

"No one will ever be like Nikita! You know that better than anyone here Birkhoff!" Michael yelled out of anger. Birkhoff remark triggered a flow of suppressed memories in Michael's mind, and in a frustrated movement, he stepped out of the room.

"Waouh, what's up with him?" The blond girl asked, approaching Birkhoff.

"You, just… Shut up." Birkhoff answered after a silence. The recruit frowned, not happy with the rejection and just gave him a killer glance.

A few minutes later, Birkhoff had finished verifying that she hadn't compromised his computer. His fetched a computer from the tech room and they both went to the girl's room, in silence. After 25 minutes of twirling with the different cables and hardware, Birkhoff had finished installing the computer. He salvaged his tools and before he closed the door behind him, turned towards the young woman and warned her:

"I can monitor everything you are doing, so be careful what you google, okay?" She didn't bother to answer and the engineer walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

In a way, she was scared to touch the brand new computer. What would happen once she'd discover the truth? Everything would change, she would know things that maybe, she didn't want to know. And this Division wasn't such a bad place for the moment, she thought. Yes, the other recruits were not even competition but they weren't that bad, so it meant that this facility was a good place to train and learn. So why not stay for a moment?

* * *

**So as you can see, there are more fights in this story than in my Balex. Which is logical, because Balex focuses on romance, this one on crime and mystery. I still hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review ;D**


	3. I go by nothing

**Here is the next part. So that you people can understand who is this mysterious girl. I hope you are enjoying this story. I am almost done with the Balex's new chapter, i'kll put it up as soon as it's finished, promise :D**

* * *

"You have to give me something! I can't work without the recruit's file." Amanda complained.

"There is no file! When will you understand that? That girl didn't exist before coming into Division! Even in prison, she had no file, she is a Jane Doe." Percy explained, losing his patience. He defied Amanda to say anything more with a strong glance. But the psychiatrist didn't listen and continued:

"You took a ghost in? Do you know how dangerous this is? She might be a spy!" Amanda raised her voice and Percy didn't like that. He frowned and answered with a calm but dangerous voice.

"No. Spies have covers. She didn't even have a match for her finger prints, of facial recognition. This is why I want Birkhoff to find anything he can on that girl, report to me, and only to me, then I'll make a final decision. Understood?" He clenched his jaw and made her understand that she needed to get out. Amanda retired and left Percy alone in his office. The Director sat back in his armchair and exhaled. He himself had doubts about this little girl. What if she was trouble? He would have brought this on Division. He shook his head, throwing those thoughts away and walked to the Opps room.

"Birkhoff!" The engineer jumped and turned his chair.

"Percy, what may I do for you?" Birkhoff asked with a bit of ironic tone.

"Find everything you can on the new recruit. Hack into every database of the planet. I need a name, or a birth place, or anything… Even a sibling, or someone that has a DNA just a slightly bit like hers, I want to know, got it?" Birkhoff frowned.

"Are you saying you just took someone who doesn't exist?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at his boss.

"No comments just do it." Percy walked out of the room, leaving the poor engineer with questions unanswered. He started typing away on his keyboard and hacking into a lot of different servers before thinking of something else. He jumped of his chair and walked down to medical.

"Could I have a blood sample and a full body x ray on a recruit?" Birkhoff asked the medic.

"What for?"

"That's above your pay grade buddy." And the engineer walked out. He went to Amanda's office, asked for the new recruit's room and went to take her. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. The girl was turning her back to the door, and it looked like she didn't hear him enter. He knocked on the wood panel and waited for her to wake up. A knife ripped through the air and crashed in the door frame. Birkhoff leaped back of surprise before he entered the room, shaking like a leaf.

"I'm going to bring you in medical. Come."He just said, scared to say anything wrong that might trigger the killer that was this person. The girl stared at him with a vicious look before finally getting up. She walked up to him and posted herself right in front of him, their body separated from only a few inches. Birkhoff didn't know what to do so he just waited; silently praying that she wouldn't harm him in any way. The girl twisted her head in from of him and finally spoke a few words.

"Why should I go in medicals?" She had an eastern accent, and for a second, the fact that she might be a Gogol agent crossed Birkhoff's mind. He was reading to turn around and run for his life, but something prevented him from making any movement. "Huh?" She emphasized.

"Hum… Just medical check, to see if you have any diseases or anything. Just to globally check if you are okay." He answered slowly, not really sure if that was what the blonde girl wanted to hear. But on the contrary, she shrugged and motioned to Birkhoff that he should lead the way to whatever place was the medic's. He exhaled or relief and began walking.

The girl lied down on the steel table. She didn't even shiver to the touch of the cold metal and her skin. She closed her eyes, and waited. Birkhoff was divided. Could he try to speak to her? Percy asked him to find out anything he could about her, so what better way than to get her to tell everything herself?

"So, where are you from?" He asked, trying to put on a casual voice. There was a minute of silence before the blonde girl turned her head and opened her eyes.

"My family comes from the Czech Republic. But I was born in New Jersey." Her eastern accent suddenly disappeared and Birkhoff frowned. This girl was full of secrets and he was now wondering if making her talk was a good idea. She could lie after all.

"And… If I may, why the accent earlier?" Birkhoff finally dared to ask.

"Oh. For nothing." She just answered, without further explication.

"Heh… What's your name? I'm Seymour Birkhoff, but call me Birkhoff." He reached out his hand so she could shake it, in a formal way. She sat up on the steel table and grabbed the engineer's hand.

"Sofia Volkov. I go by nothing." She said with a mischievous smile.

"Interesting…" Birkhoff muttered before releasing the young girl's hand.

He reached for a syringe and took a sample of the girl's blood.

"When will you have the results?" Sofia asked with a little voice. Birkhoff was startled. Why was she speaking so easily to him and no one else? He hesitated a second and finally answered.

"Just a couple hours. You can go now, I'll let you know." He promised. The young blonde jumped off the table and gave him a smile before exiting the room. Birkhoff bit his lip and frowned. That girl was such a mystery to him, to everyone. Never a recruit had aroused such a curiosity inside the engineer; and he even surprised himself when he started comparing her to Nikita. He shook his head, collected the data and walked out of medical. He rambled in the corridors until he reached his office. Birkhoff set everything, took a can of Fueler© from his fridge and began his work on Sofia Volkov.

* * *

A couple of hours later.

"Got you!" Birkhoff yelled after finding something of value. He sent all the data collected to the Opps Room's computers and ran upstairs. He entered Opps, sat back in his supervisor chair and opened the files to check if everything was there. It was. He got up and yelled at everyone else in the room.

"OUT! Get out! And somebody go get me Percy!"

A few minutes later, Percy entered the room, followed by Michael. Birkhoff was about to ask why, but Percy was faster and he explained.

"He needs to know. She's a recruit of obvious value."

Birkhoff didn't say anything in return and brought up on the big screens the recruit's picture from a driver's license from Bulgaria.

"Meet Sofia Volkov." Birkhoff said. Hearing the name, Percy flinched and brought his hand to his forehead. He sat in one of the chairs and exhaled heavily. Michael frowned to Percy's reaction and was about to ask what was going on, but Birkhoff, who wasn't paying attention to what was happening; showed on the big screens her blood sample, a certificate of something with a weird language written and a picture of an older man with black hair, in a tuxedo.

"Only daughter of Andon Volkov, former chief of the Bulgarian Mafia; one of our primary assets in Eastern Europe, killed by Gogol three years ago. All his family was presumed dead in a home explosion. Apparently our little girl survived." He smirked quite proud of the job he had accomplished.

"Is this why she's here?" Michael asked to Percy. The Director took a moment before he answered.

"No, I sincerely had no idea who she was. Her looks just rang a bell, so I was intrigued." He got up, put some order in his costume and stepped out of the room. In a distant faint, Birkhoff heard :

"Fill Michael up, and bring Alex in!"

"Alex? Why Alex?" Birkhoff wondered. He shook his head and brought up other documents on the big screens.

"Okay, the reason why we have nothing on her on American soils is because before six months ago, she never set a foot in here. She was born in Sofia, capital of Bulgaria, no kidding, I swear. And was sentenced to death in Saint-Petersburg, Russia. Her death was announced the 21st of May this year. Since then, she only reappeared once."

"When?" Michael asked out of curiosity.

"When she ran in front of Percy's car and got road raged, two nights ago." Birkhoff chuckled at the idea of running someone over. But in the back of his mind, he was wondering why did Percy stop and bring her here? Percy had never been the kind heart type.

"How is it that she fights so well?" Michael asked, trying to piece everything together. Birkhoff cleared his throat.

"Heh, daughter of Mob boss, I would learn how to fight too. You know, for security." Michael grind his teeth.

"Good job Birkhoff." He congratulated before walking out of the Opp room.


End file.
